Waiting For A Reason
by sugar-fanatic08
Summary: I gave up trying to find a reason until she finally chased after me. Mitchie/Mikayla


I don't know or how the press made me out to be the bad guy, the reason for me and my best friend a.k.a. my girlfriend to break up. I tried to call or text her but she was the one who never answered back. Mikayla was always seen as the goody-two-shoes between the two of us, so they never thought for one second that this was her fault.

I don't know when but I gave up on trying because I knew I was going to get nowhere with her. I never quite got the reason why she did this. She just walked up to me one day and said we couldn't be together. Then the next thing she was walking out of my life. Don't know for how long though.

At one point I tried talking to her cast-mates but they weren't spilling the beans. I wonder what on god's green earth that made her end ten years of friendship that I have worked so hard to keep.

Before I could sleep I would think about any possible reasons why she would do this. I don't cry myself to sleep because it would feel like I was weak. Okay, that's a total lie, but hey, I'm only human.

Right now I'm walking my dog, Bella, around the neighborhood. I usually take the same route because I like familiarity. But it just so happens in this route I happen to pass by _her _house. I know it's there but I don't acknowledge it. If I do, I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to walk up to that door and demand for the reason.

Today I didn't expect her to be standing on her front porch as I was walking by. I pretend I do not notice her standing there. I just keep on walking. Then next thing I knew she was calling my name, hoping I would respond. I was giving her a taste her own medicine and ignored her. Thank god that I brought my iPod with me.

I plugged in the headphones but before I did that I could have sworn that I had heard footsteps behind me. I think she was chasing after me. Maybe.

I just want to finish this walk, so I could be in the safety of my own home.

I'm put out as the bad guy because I act like I don't care that our relationship has broken apart. But the real reason is that I don't want her to think she can break me down and make me feel inferior. Make her think her plan didn't work, but it did in every possible way.

I could feel someone following me but I'm afraid to turn around and to see that it is her. I started to pick up speed. I don't want to talk to her, not now at least because I honestly have no idea what to say to her.

I made it to the park where I usually sit down on the swing and ponder about life. What would my future would be like? Who would I marry? How many children will I have? You know stuff like that.

I unhook the leash to Bella's collar and let her roam free. I know I can watch her from the swing. I made my way over to the swing. When I sat down I finally face the person who was following me. It was _her_.

She was staring at me but I keep my eyes on the ground hoping that she would just leave me alone like she did for months. Apparently, it's not working, she still standing in front of me. I decide to look up. She stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest, she appeared to be annoyed. Good.

Then she started to speak but I couldn't hear the words because I was still listening to my iPod. She noticed and she pulled the headphones out my ears. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "I was listening to that."

"But you need to be listening to what I'm saying." Mikayla said. Who does she think she is if she thinks all attention needs to be on her? Like I said, I gave up trying to find a reason. I don't want to hear what she has to say.

As I was about to plug the headphones back in when she took the iPod out of my hands. Now, I was furious. No one takes my iPod. Not even her. I stood up from the swing, going for the music device. Go figure, she used her height against me. Every time I think I had it she moves it. "Give it back!"

"Listen to me first." She demanded, like it was her way or no one's.

I gave up trying to get the iPod, I've been giving up on a lot things lately. "Why? You don't listen to me, so why should I listen to you and what you have to say. I gave you the chance to explain so many times and you threw those back in my face." We just stood there glaring at each other. "So explain, why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong or did you get bored with me?"

She finally broke the eye contact and looked down at her feet. "They would have destroyed us, our careers. I didn't want that to happen, not to you." When she looked back up her eyes were glossy and tears were about to fall.

"I would have given everything up, I wouldn't care. I only signed that contract because I knew I was going to be near you and not in a different state." Out of all possible reasons I thought of, this wasn't one of them. Our bosses were against us. Well, screw them and everyone else who doesn't support us.

I did something I thought I wasn't able to do anymore. I pulled her into a tight hug and just held on to her like she was going to leave me again. I wouldn't be able to handle it if it happened a second time. She cried into my shoulder as I let some of my overdue tears to flow down my cheeks and onto her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered into my shoulder.

"It's okay." I whispered into her hair. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. Then her eyes looked down and she leaned in. Her lips were gently pressed against mine. I didn't know how long our kiss lasted but I knew it was interrupted. By the barking that came from Bella. We both turned our attention to my dog. "I guess it's time to go home." I looked back at her as she looked back at me. "Do you want to come over?"

She nodded and smiled, that's something I haven't seen in awhile. I'm glad I'm going to see it more often.

I walked over to Bella and bent down to hook the leash back on to her collar so we could begin our walk back to my house. As we began to walk away from the park, she grabbed my free hand and her other hand grabbed onto my arm. Her head was resting on my shoulder. I don't think I could remember a time where I could be happier than I am now.

Maybe I could sign to another record company, who wouldn't mind who I date and find other acting jobs. I'm sure she's thinking the same thing. I would be happy doing anything as long as I can be near her.

As we got to my house we went to my bedroom. We ended up watching movies throughout the whole night. I didn't mind because I had Mikayla snuggled up against my side.

Then we ended up laying down facing each other. We just looked into each other's eyes. My left arm was wrapped around her waist. She gave me a quick kiss and then rested her head against my chest. She fell asleep as I was stroking her hair. All worries and problems were pushed to another day.

My eyelids were beginning to get heavy but one thought went across my mind before I fell asleep.

She still has my iPod.


End file.
